Dowel pins are typically used in mechanical art fields as locators or fasteners connecting two pieces of metal. The dowel pin is press fitted within aligned smooth bores formed in the metal pieces. The dowel pins include a threaded longitudinal bore. Currently to remove a dowel pin the tip of an extraction tool is threaded into the pin's through bore and a slidable sleeve on the tool is violently and repeatedly slammed in a direction away from the pin to impart the tool handle. Repeated impact between the sleeve and handle causes the connected dowel pin to be jerked out of its accommodating bore. A problem exists however when the space between the exposed end of the dowel pin and an adjacent surface prevents the extraction tool from being connected to the dowel pin.